


Fracture Lines

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, Gen, Snippet FIc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lie to each other and themselves because it's better than facing the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fracture Lines

He tells him he will use the Shinra Banshou to erase him. He says that he will use it for no one else, nothing else, that he would help him, over and over until Yoite believes it and so does Miharu.

 

Yoite says he will kill—has killed, has killed over and over, he can’t seem to do anything but kill even if…even if…—them if Miharu doesn’t do as he demands. Their bodies will be destroyed and bleed out (as Yoite is bleeding out, bleeding out from his very soul) he says, and he makes himself believe it. A moment of weakness is too costly for him now and there is so little time left to become nothing before his soul has bled dry.

 

Miharu runs. Yoite strikes. Miharu stays. Yoite aches inside. They are bound by threats, bound, bound, bound by promises.

 

Miharu holds Yoite’s hands in his as Yoite’s vision becomes more and more blurred, his breathing labored. There are no words between them. Yoite leans against Miharu’s shoulder and thinks, _I do not care_ , and the lies inside holding them in this moment start to crack.

 

Miharu whispers, _Just a little longer, just wait a little longer_ , and they know neither will tell the truth first.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by effingeden in 2010, filled on comment_fic community in 2013. Prompt: Nabari No Ou, Miharu/Yoite, Brittle lies


End file.
